


Live AID

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Series: Born in the USA [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, AIDS, Abuse, HIV, Harringrove, Homophobia, M/M, aids outbreak, hiv outbreak, not edited, queer, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Billy spends his summer sleeping around to forget Steve. Steve spends his working to forget about Billy. Life just happens to bring them back together again.





	1. Prologue

Billy sat with his head in his hands. The room was quiet and the faint smell of hospital made him sick.  
Susan sat right next to him. The hospital bed was more comfortable than the ones back home, but the room wasn’t nearly as inviting. He could hear a nurse talk in the room next door.  
“It’s going to be alright, Bill.” Susan promised. She placed her hand on his thighs, just as Billy was about to stand. The hand stopped him, despite the growing need to do something. He couldn’t just sit here. He searched for a package of smokes in his jacket, but couldn’t find anything. Susan must have noticed, because she checked her purse and pulled out a pack.

  
“Stand by the window.” she said to him and Billy nodded, as he pulled out a smoke and put it between his lips. He lit it on the way to the window. He pushed the window open, just enough to let most of the smoke out.

  
The room remained quiet as they waited. Billy didn’t know for how long they had been there now, but surely they had to have the results if they had called them here. Maybe it was because he wasn’t legally an adult. Or because they knew he was gay. He drummed with his fingers against the wall, letting the ash from the smoke fall out of the window.

  
As Billy put his smoke out, there was a knock on the door. He heard Susan stand and the door opened.

  
“Oh, good, you’re not here alone.”

  
Billy turned to have a look at the nurse. She looked worn and not very happy, but she smiled anyway.

  
“Would you like to sit, William?” The nurse asked. Billy shook his head. Susan sat down again.

  
“Are you sure, Billy?” Susan asked and Billy nodded again. He already knew what the nurse was going to say, he could see it in her whole being. Besides, why would it be any different with him, right? Everyone else got it.

  
“Billy, is it?” The nurse asked. She looked at Susan rather than Billy, but they both nodded.

  
“Alright, Billy. We got your test results back and”, the nurse flipped through her papers. Billy supposed it was to look as if she worked. As if she didn’t already know she’d ruin his life. As if she didn’t already know he was going to die. “I’m sorry, Billy, but… we got the test results back and… it’s AIDS.”


	2. A/N

I'm sad to do this already, but I'm going to be very, very slow with updating. A person close to me passed away and my exams are coming up, but I'll do my best to post. Thank you for understanding!


End file.
